Divine Hate
by Corriger
Summary: Brothers are supposed to care for each other, to protect one another from everything. But he wasn't his brother. Not anymore.


**I do not own Devil May Cry. All rights to the series goes to Capcom.**

This is a story I wrote for Creative Writing, and I figured it was a decent enough story to put up here. In this story Dante has had enough of Vergil's quest for power, and the twins face-off in a final confrontation that decides who lives and who dies.

* * *

"Foolishness, Dante…"

Dante was sprawled on the ground, Rebellion rammed through his chest and smeared with his blood. Had any normal being been in the devil hunter's position, they would have been long dead; obviously a half-devil as powerful as himself had this kind of him happen to him during every mission he's been on – more than he'd like to admit.

He glared at his blue-clad twin, who stood over him with a triumphant smirk distorting his typical impassive face, trying to see through the thick rain that was pouring into his eyes.

"I told you once before, _brother. _Might controls everything, and without power you cannot protect anything." His grin stretched wider. "Not even yourself."

"I remember what you said, Vergil. I also remember where that belief got you," Dante replied with some effort; having a sword through your chest did have a significant effect on speech, after all. With a grunt, he pulled the sword out of his chest and slowly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off of his twin.

Vergil gripped Yamato tighter. "Perhaps you are right; I may have been a little… overzealous." His grin never faltered, but Dante could tell that his brother was getting upset. "I was wrong to think of you as a mere nuisance. After all," he chuckled. "We do have the blood of the most powerful demon to ever live coursing through our veins."

Dante remained still as Vergil began to circle him, with the katana trained on the man in red. Keeping his voice even, he replied in turn. "So you manage to crawl your way out of Hell, reconstruct the Hell Gates, use Nero as a medium to wreak havoc, and kill everyone close to me in the process."

He rounded on Vergil, his eyes burning with resentment. "And all for what? What's the POINT???" The man in red's sword began to glow an intense electric red.

Vergil merely laughed. "The point? I shall tell you the _point_." He stopped, and his tone became menacing.

"Power."

Dante lost it. He slammed his sword down and released the energy within, launching a massive wave towards his twin brother. Vergil immediately sidestepped and rushed Dante, an unusually maniacal gleam in his eyes. Dante swiped his sword upward and blocked Vergil's quick strike, the contact of metal creating sparks. Dante leaned in and shoved Vergil away and began swiping madly at him, his rage slowly beginning to build up.

Vergil suddenly leaped backwards, causing Dante to stumble forward. The blue-clad twin then thrust his katana forward, cutting into Dante's shoulder. The man in red grit his teeth and pulled the blade out, simultaneously thrusting his blade into Vergil's gut. His twin coughed up blood, a surprised look on his face. Dante withdrew his blade and slashed his brother across the chest, forcing the twin to drop to his knees in pain.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Dante spoke. "I don't understand, Vergil. The whole purpose of gaining power was to protect everyone, wasn't it?" When Vergil didn't respond, he sighed. "What's the point of continuing this quest if you have _no_ one left to protect?" The unexpected venom in his voice caused Vergil to stiffen.

"No one left to protect?" Vergil's voice was a mere whisper. Dante's grit his teeth when his brother looked up; there was an expression of pure shock on Vergil's face. "What about you? I have to protect you, don't I?"

Dante snarled; his brother had lost it. "You've tried to kill me on countless occasions, and you expect me to believe that it was to _protect_ me?" Something in Dante's mind snapped, and his eyes changed from sky blue to blood red. He released an inhuman roar and slammed his sword where Vergil used to be; the blue-clad twin had barely avoided the attack, not expecting the sudden aggression.

"Lady died because of you!" Dante snarled, a powerful red aura surrounding him. He slashed angrily at Vergil, who could barely dodge each strike. "Trish died because of you!"

Dante grabbed Vergil's katana with his bare hand. "Nero died because of you…" With that, he tightened his grip on the blade and shattered it with his bare hand, then released his devil within, transforming into a red and black creature of Hell; a devil.

Dante roared a vicious scream and rammed his now-electrified sword through Vergil's chest over and over again. Vergil spewed an immense amount of blood with every pierce of his body, eventually having no choice but to Trigger as well.

Dante was thrown backwards from the sudden shockwave, landing 20 meters away from his brother. The half-devil in red grit his fangs and rushed forward again, intent on killing his brother. Vergil struggled with dodging every strike Dante made, obviously unable to comprehend how his once-flamboyant brother managed to obtain this kind of power…

The blue-skinned devil's eyes went wide as Dante's blade pierced the midsection of his ribcage, eventually cleaving his true heart in two. The blade exited through his back, making Vergil gag and spew purple demon blood, reverting to his human state.

Dante swiftly withdrew the blade, and let his brother fall onto the wet ground. A pool of blood began to form underneath his twin as Dante de-Triggered. "I mourned over your death once before, Vergil." He slung his sword over his back, the venom in his voice gone and replaced with indifference. "Now, you can rot in Hell."

He turned away from the blue-clad twin. "I… renounce you."

"You…" Vergil's voice was devoid of any sanity now. "DIE!" the twin roared, leaping forward with his mouth curled into a snarl and his hands bared like claws. The man in red swiftly turned and whipped Ebony, the barrel coming within centimeters of Vergil's face; in the second he had before Vergil pounced on him he said only one word:

"Jackpot."

And pulled the trigger.

A loud bang resonated across the crater, reaching all the way up to ground zero, followed by a scream of agony. A mere second later, all was still.

Dante lowered his gun and looked down on Vergil's prone body. The bullet had gone straight through Vergil's head, blasting the back of his skull into smithereens. He felt nothing for his brother. No remorse, no hatred, nothing. As far as the devil hunter was concerned, his former brother was no longer anyone close to him. He was just another demon, the likes of which he hunted for a living.

He holstered his gun and walked over the demon's lifeless corpse, feeling no emotions. Everyone was dead. Nero, Trish, Lady, Patty... everyone. He clenched his fists; now wasn't the time to linger on the past.

He gazed upon the Master Hell Gate off to the distance, thinking about how the denizens of Hell have destroyed his entire life, and a sadistic sneer broke across his face. He had a job to do, and now it was on a personal level.

When this was over, they would all know the true meaning of fear.


End file.
